L Amore
by Sonohrina
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha es un Guitarrista y Vocalista muy famoso en Konoha, es serio y soltero muy atractivo a los ojos de cualquier mujer, pero su encuentro con una extranjera en un aeropuerto le hace enamorarse y superar los miedos de ser amado y de amar. SasuSaku.


**Eh aquí mi nuevo Fic, espero les guste… y tranquilas seguire los demás **** saludos…**

En el aeropuerto de Konoha "Konoha Villafranca" una joven de 27 años iba bajando de su avión, rumbo a buscar sus maletas, la joven era de estatura promedio, delgada, cabello rosa largo, ojos verdes y piel blanca. Ella se llama Sakura Haruno, hace un año se graduó de médico y decidió mudarse a Konoha para cumplir su meta de ser médico cardiólogo.

No conocía a nadie iba a empezar de nuevo, en una nueva ciudad, ya que en su país se esforzó por terminar sus estudios al haberse casado tan joven. Dicho matrimonio fracaso a los dos años y nunca más volvió a tener pareja puesto que piensa que el amor no existe para ella.

Junto con recoger sus maletas decidió marcar el número de su mama desde su celular mientras esperaba taxi.

**Mama ya llegue a Konoha **– dijo Sakura por celular.

**Gracias al cielo mi amor y ya te diriges a tu casa, recuerda que al llegar me llamas para saber que ya estás en casa tranquila y segura hablamos luego –** dijo la mama.

**Si mama te quiero –**dijo colgando el celular.

En otro lugar del aeropuerto de Konoha se encuentra el grupo KONOHRA, estos 5 chicos están en el área de maletas recogiendo sus maletas para dirigirse a la camioneta que los llevaría a la casa de los Uchiha.

**Ahh pero que cansado estoy – **se quejó Naruto Uzumaki, tomando su maleta

**Somos dos, pero te juro que solo quiero comer **–dijo Shikamaru Nara, tocando su estómago y tomando su maleta.

**Lo bueno es que tu mama sabe que llegamos y nos debió de preparar algo delicioso – **dijo Sai Kin emocionado tomando la maleta.

**Claro por eso mejor nos apuramos – **dijo Sem empezando a caminar con su maleta.

**Si… si yo solo quiero llegar- **dijo Sasuke Uchiha aburrido caminando cerca de Gaara Sabaku No, llevando su maleta.

Mientras se dirigían a la salda notaron que el ambiente estaba muy frio y con mucho viento. Sin previo aviso una bufanda rosa golpeo suavemente el rostro de Sasuke.

**Pero que! –**dijo Sasuke comenzando a retirar la bufanda de su rostro.

**Ahahahahahahah –**los chicos se reían de el.

Y en eso una chica se acerca.

**Narra Sakura**

Mientras esperaba al taxi que había llamado e intentaba no congelarme en el intento, mi bufanda rosa de repente salió volando por el viento que había.

Al girar a ver dónde cayo mi bufanda, vi que llego directo al rostro de un chico, de inmediato fui hacia donde se encontraba para disculparme y pedirle de vuelta mi bufanda.

**Escuse segnore – **dije de inmediato notando como 4 chicos me miraban.

**Tranquilla non passa nulla –**dijo muy calmadamente terminando de quitarse la bufanda y cuando lo hizo solo pude ver su rostro y pensé** "dios mío que bello, ahaha Ino mi mejor amiga tenía razón los chicos de aca son lindos"**

**Narra Diego**

Al escuchar su disculpa le dije que no pasó nada pero al quitarme la bufanda y la mire me quede atontado, tanto así que no me acorde de cómo hablar y me distraje al sentir un olor dulce que me invadió y al fijarme venia de esa bufanda.

Al volver a verla vi que era hermosa, su cabello, su cuerpo, su cara, todo era hermoso, el detalle era que ni ella ni yo decíamos nada solo nos mirábamos a los ojos, cosa que Sai noto y decidió romper las miradas.

**Sasuke, porque no le entregas la bufanda a su dueña **– le escuche decir a Sai y de inmediato reaccione.

**Eh si claro – **dije entregándosela.

**Si Sasuke, porque dudo que el rosa te quede bien **–dijo Naruto burlándose de mí.

**Por cierto mucho gusta soy Shikamaru –**dijo este como si nada.

**Y yo soy Gaara un placer **– dijo el mismo sonriendo.

**Si Cara yo soy Naruto **– dijo muy cariñoso.

**Yo soy Sai y este es Sasuke –**dijo Sai señalándome yo aún nodecía nada.

**Un placer, soy Sakura y ya debo irme llego mi taxi adiós **– se dio la vuelta y se dirigió al taxi.

**Narra Sakura**

En cuanto tome mi bufanda me despedí y camine hacia mi taxi, para luego darle la dirección del lugar donde voy a vivir, al subir no pude evitar mirar por la ventana del taxi al chico que se llama Sasuke, decidí despejar mi mente y concentrarme en llegar.

**Narra Sasuke**

A lo que se despidió me quede como idiota viéndola hasta que subió al taxi y de repente escuche.

**Sasuke! corre búscala ese es tu amor** – dijo Kiba burlándose.

**Ahora me gustaría saber si aún sabes hablar o la bonita se llevó tu lengua con la bufanda** – dijo Gaara riéndose.

**Chicos chicos no ven que aún está pendiente de la ragazza **– dijo Naruto con seriedad de burla.

**Ahahaha si no es por nosotros le roba la bufanda a la pobre, Sasuke, si querías una bufanda rosa me hubieras dicho y te la regalo** – dijo Naruto burlándose aún más.

**Ya basta vámonos** – dije serio ocultando mi vergüenza.

Camino a la camioneta me di cuenta de que aun sentía el olor de esa chica, al entrar y acomodarme en mi asiento hundí el mentón en mi bufanda y de inmediato sentí su perfume el cual quedo impregnado en mi bufanda. Como idiota sonreí y recordé su rostro y pensé **"así que Sakura, será que te volveré a verte"**

**Narra Sakura**

Luego de darle la dirección al chofer puso en marcha el auto, después de un tiempo en camino por fin el auto se detuvo el chofer apago el auto y comenzó a bajar mi equipaje.

Al salir del auto hacia la entrada de la casa para abrirla y que el chofer pudiera meter mi equipaje, tome la maleta de mano entre junto con él y salí para pagarle en el momento que estoy pagando noto que llega una camioneta, la vecina salió muy emocionada junto a otro chico; varios chicos salen de la camioneta y el chofer comienza a bajar las maletas.

Me doy vuelta para entrar a mi casa cuando repentinamente hay una brisa fuerte y mi bufanda vuela de nuevo, a lo que giro noto que sale disparada y BUM a la cara de uno de esos chicos.

"**Definitivamente no usare bufandas el resto de mi vida"** pienso, suspiro y camino en dirección de mi bufanda.

**Narra Sasuke**

Ya habíamos llegado a casa, baje para saludar a mi madre pero imagínense mi sorpresa al no ver el rostro de mi madre porque una bufanda rosa tapa mi rostro… **"Acaso era un deja vu"…..** pense y como si fuera coincidencia esta olía exactamente como la de esa chica; al quitarme la bufanda lo primero que oí fue esa disculpa exactamente la misma voz y al verla era ella!

**Lo siento no fue….** – callo de repente, sorprendida al ver que era yo de nuevo.

**Narra Sakura**

Cuando vi al chico quede helada,, dios era el

**Tranquila, de nuevo no fue nada –** me dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro y entregándome la bufanda.

**Cara! Holaaa- **dijo Naruto emocionado.

**Hola – **dije que un rubor mayor al color rojo del tomate.

**Valla ragazza acaso nos estas acosando** – dijo Sai mirándola divertido.

**Oh.. no no claro que no **– dije más roja aun**- yo me estoy mudando acá al lado – **dice jugando con la bufanda ya en sus manos**.**

**Así que seran vecinos, linda noticia verdad Sasuke **– dijo Sai.

**Si así es –**dijo mirándome.

**Oh eres tu la nueva vecina** – dijo la señora – **mucho gusto yo soy Mikoto la mama de Sasuke** – dijo con una sonrisa.

**Un placer**, **Sakura Haruno** – le respondí.

**Cara, dime quieres venir a cenar hoy, mira él es Itachi mi hijo mayor**– dijo señalando a su hijo.

**Un placer, pero creo que rechazare su oferta esta noche** – dije un tanto apenada.

**Vamos no te haremos nada, ven** – dijo Mikoto.

**Vamos princesa, no mordemos además no debes de ser grosera con los vecinos** – dijo Kiba.

**Está bien los veré entonces a la hora de la cena** – les dije resignada.

**Bien, entonces nos vemos a las 18:00 querida** – se despidió con un abrazo y entro junto a los demás que se despidieron con un gesto de mano.

**Nos vemos**.- me dijo Sasuke.

Le sonreí y me despedí con un gesto de mano, entre a casa y busque mi celular para llamar a mi madre, si no es capaz de armar una guerra por no llamarla.

**Narra Sasuke**

La vi alejarse con una sonrisa cálida, a lo que entro en su casa me encamine a la mía, directo a mi habitación para dejar la maleta.

Mire por la ventana la casa de al lado note como se veía su habitación, ya que las ventanas estaban abiertas, en eso escuche la puerta.

**Adelante** – dije

**Sasuke te ocurre algo, estas distraído no escuchaste que mama te llamaba** –dijo Itachi.

**No para nada** – dije caminando a la puerta para salir.

**Sasuke tu no me engañas esa chica te llamo la atención no es así** –me dijo impidiéndome salir de la habitación.

**Eso parece hermano** –dije quitando su mano para salir.

**Sabes es linda y a mama le agrado que es lo más importante** –dijo riendo un poco.

**Si eres idiota** –le dije riéndome con él.

**Narra Sakura**

Luego de hablar con mi madre recorrí la casa para conocerla, tiene una sala, comedor, cocina, cuanto de lavado, baño, un estudio y en el segundo piso cuatro habitaciones cada una con baño y una de ellas con un balcón y ventanales, al parecer es muy grande para mí, sin contar el hermoso jardín trasero. Por suerte ya viene amueblada yo solo debo acomodar mi ropa en el bestier y listo.

A las 17:00 horas me acorde de la cena con los vecinos, así que me duche y arregle para irme. Luego de arreglarme, me encamine a la casa de mis vecinos y al llegar a la puerta toque el timbre.

**Narra Sasuke**

Estaba acostado en mi cama cuando vi la hora de que viniera Sakura, me levante fui a ducharme y alistarme, cuando estoy listo bajo para estar con los chicos en la sala cuando estamos bromeando escuche el timbre.

**Sasuke porque no vas abrir de segura es Sakura**– dijo Sai muy bromista.

**Ahah que gracioso –**le dije mas no me levante.

**Sasuke abre la puerta por favor, de seguro es Sakura** – escuche que dijo mama desde la cocina, el mundo conspira contra mi.

Al abrir la puerta pude verla de espalda mirando quien sabe que, ella estaba en la parte de afuera no entro si no que toco el timbre del portón, ella llevaba el cabello recogido con una coleta, unos jins, una blusa blanca con una chaqueta tejida de color beich al igual que sus sandalias sin tacón estaba vestida muy sencilla y cuando noto mi presencia acercarme para abrirle giro y se veía linda al parecer no tenía maquillaje pero podía notar que tenía frio porque su pequeña nariz estaba colorada lo que la haca ver encantadora

**Ciao!- **la salude.

**Ciao!** – me devolvió el saludo con una sonrisa y un rubor en sus mejillas.

**Pasa antes de que te congeles –**le dije y ella sonrió aún mas.

**Lo notaste –**me dijo.

**Narra Sakura**

Sentí que alguien caminaba hacia a mí, me gire y lo vi, era Sasuke se veía muy bien, jins un suéter simple y una chaqueta negra de cuero se veía realmente varonil.

**Ciao!- **me saludo con una sonrisa cálida.

**Ciao!** – le devolví el saludo.

**Pasa antes de que te congeles –**me dijo abriendo el portón.

**Lo notaste –**le dije.

**Es muy obvio que no estas acostumbrada al frio**– me dijo.

**Si algo así, permiso**– le dije mientras pasaba.

**Y la bufanda –**dijo mirándome.

**Eh no creo que sea buena idea usarlas** – le dije recordando los encuentros entre nosotros y me sonroje.

**Por hoy creo que es suficiente de ellas** – me respondió con una sonrisa.

**Estoy de acuerdo contigo**– le dije, mientras el abría la puerta de su casa.

**Ciao bella** – dijo el chico llamado Naruto.

**Eh como estas** – dijo Shikamaru.

**Y la bufanda** – dijo Kiba y todos rieron.

**Decidí dejarla **– les dije sonriendo.

**Que buena idea, porque Sasuke ya estaba resignado a verla muy cerca de nuevo**– dijo Sai

**Cállense, Sakura dame tu chaqueta**.- me dijo Sasuke.

Le sonreí y me quite la chaqueta para luego entregársela.

**Narra Sasuke**

Mientras se quitaba la chaqueta no podía quitarle la vista de encima, pues debajo tenía una blusa que era con encaje en la espalda dejando esa piel expuesta y debo decir que se veía tan suave, note su pequeña cintura que se ve sexy, me quede tan idiota pensando en su espalda que no note cuando se giró para entregarme la chaqueta.

**SASUKE** – me grito Sai.

**Estas perdido o que** –dijo Gaara

**La pobre está esperando que tomes la chaqueta mal educado** – dijo Kiba.

**Disculpa** –le dije mirándola.

**Está bien no es nada** –dijo sonriendo al parecer le causo gracia mi momento de distracción.

**Ciao Sakura** –dijo mi mama saliendo de la cocina.

**Como esta** –le respondió ella a mi madre.

Mientras ella se dirigía a saludar a mi madre note que tiene un cuerpo muy lindo, un abdomen plano, piernas firmes, un trasero muy provocativo y sus senos ni muy grandes ni muy pequeños, pero al verla con mi madre me encanto que se llevaran bien, debo admitir que me encanto verla abrasar tan dulcemente a mi madre.

**Y QUE LES PARECIO… ESPERO REVIEWS RECUERDEN SON GRATIS Y ME HACEN FELIZ…**

**CHAITOO**


End file.
